Identifying an appropriate location to land an aircraft (a “landing site”) in a general, larger “landing zone” can be challenging without human assistance, such as for autonomous aircraft. The landing site should be free of obstacles both in the air and on the ground that can interfere with the landing of the aircraft. The landing site should also provide a suitable landing surface. For example, it should be sufficiently flat, sufficiently solid, etc.